Dawn of a new Day
by K.E.Pryde
Summary: T'polHoshi femslash. This is my first startrek and first femslash. please be nice


It was dark and she could not see. Branches and bushes scraping up her arms, legs, and face. How long as she been running, how long has she been searching for her? T'pol was kid-napped 6 hours ago, when she and Trip where walking on the out side of the town they where taking shore leave at. The kid-nappers had been arrested 2 house ago, but T'pol was still out here somewhere, she had to find her.  
  
There, up ahead! There looked to be smoke, from a fire of some sort in that clearing. 'Please let it be her! Please let her be ok!' She thought. She slowed her pace as she got closer to the clearing. Hiding behind a tree she looked into the clearing, seeing no one there she, carefully walked in.  
  
She was kid napped 6 hours, 37 minuets and 16...no 18 secants ago. She and Trip had been looking at some of the wild life just out side the little town the crew was taking their shore leave at. She would have rather stayed on the ship but Hoshi had asked her to come. Now She was in the middle of the woods on some un-known planet with an injured leg and a few deep cuts on her arms, and legs when she ran from her captures. Getting up carefully she went in search of firewood, seeing how she was running low.  
  
She looked around that camp, searching for signs of her, finding traces of blood and torn rags of clothing. Pausing near the fire as she feels a cool hand hook around her neck, pulling her close to the person behind her. She elbowed her attacker in the gut, and twists out of their grasp turning to face them. Her breath catches in her throat as soon as she sees her attacker's face. "T'pol?"  
  
She was surprise to see Hoshi out here in the middle of the woods. Equally impressed that she was able to break free of her hold the way she did. "Hoshi?" Seeing Hoshi standing there nearly took her breath away. The way the firelight danced on her pale skin and dark black hair was amazing. Hoshi was one of the few humans she could stand, and she even thought of her as a friend, even held great respect for the woman. However, over the last pass mouths she has been feeling different around the human. More happy, and even warm and giggly. She was what the human's she belived called in love with Hoshi.  
  
"Ensign, what are you doing out here?" She almost winced when T'pol called her by her rank. Not because she hated that, she was only an ensign, far from it. She loved T'pol, and more then a friend. The volcon woman was beautiful, smart, and even funny in the privacy of her own cabin. She really did love her, but knew she could never feel the same. "I was looking for you.... I have been for the last 6 hours." She paused, looking T'pol over. Noting that she was favoring her right leg, and she and many cuts on her arms and legs from the trees and other plants around here. "T'pol! Your hurt. Here let me help you." Quickly walking over to T'pol she picked her off the ground with surprising strength, making T'pol's breath to hitch a little.  
  
T'pol couldn't lie. She loved the feel of Hoshi's arms around her. And was surprised at the strength that the woman showed when she picked her up and carried her over to the fire and gently put her down. T'pol could feel a blush forming on her face when Hoshi didn't remove her arm for her waist right away. "Hoshi, you may let go now."  
  
Hoshi blushed and let go of her. Turn to face T'pol, she spoke with a hint of command in her voice. "T'pol, sit. I need to take a look of you leg." T'pol manage to hide her surprise at the commanding tone in Hoshi's voice as she did as she was told. Hoshi gently pulled away the fabric of T'pol's pants leg from the wound and frowned. Pulling out a small knife she cut away the fabric and used some of her water to clean the blood and dirt. T'pol gasped when she saw the knife and hissed when the cool water hit her wound. She griped Hoshi's arm as she cleaned the wound.  
  
Hoshi look at her wide eyed and stopped what she was doing. Reaching up she took T'pol's hand that griped her arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Sorry, I didn't think it would hurt."  
She tried not to blush at the look T'pol was giving her as she tore of a strip of her uniform top and warped it tightly around T'pol's leg wound. "There, that should stop it from bleeding..." T'pol stared at her with a searching look. Acting on impulse was not something T'pol normally did, but right then she did. Reaching up, T'pol placed her hand on the back of Hoshi's head and brout her lips to meet hers.  
  
Hoshi's world stopped when T'pol's lips meet hers, closing her eyes she let her self give in to her love for the woman as she warped her arms around T'pol's waist. When the kiss ended, both women looked in each other's eyes letting their love and lust show. "T'pol." Hoshi whispered huskily. Laying her head on T'pol's she looked into her eyes. "I...love you T'pol...." She looked at the ground and nibbled on her low lip, knowing that she was going to be pushed away.  
T'pol couldn't take it any more, Hoshi just told her she loved her, and thought she was about to push her away. She was panicking and she knew it. When it came to the woman in front of her, she lost her volcon clam. Reaching out she tilted Hoshi's head up so she could look into her eyes. "I love you too Hoshi...." She whispered before pressing her lips to Hoshi's  
  
Hoshi knocked T'pol to the ground, as she deepened the kiss. When they broke apart this time Hoshi smiled down at T'pol as T'pol let her self give a small smile in return. As the two laid there in the middle the woods, the sun began to rise as the world started to wake. Hoshi wordlessly helped T'pol to her feet and put out the burning ambers of the campfire.  
  
T'pol gave a small as she took Hoshi's hand, intertwining their fingers as they made their way back to town. Leaning her head on the other woman's she whispers "I love you, Hoshi" Hoshi smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek, whispering back "And I love you, T'pol." As they walked hand in hand, out of the woods at the dawn of a new day.  
  
I know OOC! I don't care. I used a randomizer to do this. And add a little music at 2am this is what you get. I hope you all enjoyed. This was my first startrek fic as well as my first femslash.  
  
Please review 


End file.
